Third Faction Wars 3
Wielding his two katanas, Hellion sliced and stabbed his way through the large group of Third Faction villains. Once they were all dead, he stood still, holding his bloody katanas, panting. He looked around at all the dead bodies, making sure he didn't miss any and that none were still alive. After catching his breath, he put his two katanas back in their sheaths on his back. He started to hear a distant yelling voice. He turned around and saw another Third Faction villain who hadn't been with the group, running towards him, shouting. Hellion crossed his arms and grimaced at the man. "Idiot..." he thought. But then, when the man came within ten feet of Hellion, a dark green ray of energy shot out from off to Hellion's right, hitting the man in the neck. The man gripped his throat for a moment, then, fell over, dead. Hellion looked over to his right, and Specter came out from behind a large tree, smiling. "Ha! Got him!" "Yeah," Hellion responded, looking back at the corpse. "But....aren't you supposed to be staying in the shadows? Like you said?" "Oh, I can kill a cockroach or two. I just can't accompany you on building raids," Specter replied, walking up to Hellion. "Ah....alright. Well, this place is cleared out now," Hellion said, looking over the rolling plains of the large island. "Excellent. The less Third Faction garbage, the better. But....since when do you have katanas?" "I have all manner of weapons," Hellion replied casually. "Hmm....a regular armsmaster, eh?" Hellion shrugged. "The Guild of Heroes trained me since I was ten. I was always sort of a natural with weaponry....of course, the regular half of the Guild would never want me to use my skills like this, but not everyone is going to approve of what you do." "Regular half?" Specter inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, the normal heroes. The other half is the anti-heroes. Combined together, they form the Guild of Heroes. But....the anti-hero unit is also split. Most anti-heroes don't really care for us killer heroes either. So many different divisions in one organization. But that's only natural." "Indeed. The same goes for the Guild of Villains. Though...the Guild of Villains is a bit more restrictive, while the Guild of Heroes seems to have all kinds of heroes. But the Guild of Villains can't afford to be very accepting....we get the wrong kind of villain in our Guild, and he or she could betray us all and deal a heavy blow to the organization." Hellion nodded. "Oh, by the way, Hellion, have you found any use for that laser gun?" Grimacing slightly, Hellion answered, "Not yet." His face relaxed, and he continued, "But I think it'll be useful in my invasion of the Third Faction base in Iron Gorge. That building's like a fortress...." Specter's smile widened and he said, "Well, that gun was crafted with bases like those in mind." His countenance changed to one of confusion, and he said, "Though it's strange how some Third Faction bases are reinforced and strong, but others are shabby, broken down garbage like the one in the tundra." Hellion shrugged. "They don't have the funds to make a lot of their bases strong." Specter raised his eyebrows a bit, nodding. "True, true." He scratched his chin. "When will you be attacking the Iron Gorge base?" "The end of the week. Right now, I'm trying to wipe out Third Faction fucks that are close to residential areas. After hearing that bastard in the tundra talk, I just want to be especially careful." Raising an eyebrow, Specter said, "Hm? Who said what in the tundra?" "A Third Faction villain in the base was talking about bringing in civilians to torture horribly for their own amusement." A look of pure disgust came over Specter's face. "That's.......detestable." "Tell me about it," Hellion replied. Then, Hellion rubbed his eyes with his arm, sighing. "I feel so damn tired now.....I don't think I'll be able to do any more for a couple of hours." Specter smiled, and said, "You've already done plenty! Go and get all the rest you need." He looked around at the corpses. "I'll take care of the bodies." Hellion lowered his arm from his face, his eyes widening. "Really? Thanks..." "Oh, it's no trouble with these magic orbs. They turn everything to dust, just like the base in the tundra." He looked up at Hellion. "Now go and relax. You certainly deserve some down time." "Just a little," Hellion said. "Afterwards, I'll be back to fighting." Specter shook his head, smiling. "You know what they say about all work and no play, Hellion." Hellion half-smiled. "I enjoy what I do, though." His red, serpentine dragon appeared in the air beside him. Hellion jumped onto the dragon's back. "See ya' 'round," he called down to Specter. Specter waved, smiling. "Happy trails!" Then, Hellion's dragon took off, headed for his house. Several thoughts ran through Hellion's mind as the wind in his face relaxed him a bit. He never imagined he would ever strike up a friendship with someone from the Guild of Villains of all places. Of course, he knew that there were various types of villains in the Guild, but the over-arching goal of the Guild was still world domination, which meant the enslavement of innocent people. Hellion could never get past that fact whenever he encountered members of the Guild, even the ones who seemed fairly chivalrous and mild in stark contrast to the many others who were callous and greedy. To Hellion, the anti-villain types were still part of an organization that was working towards one unifying goal of humanity's enslavement, and he hated them for it. There were plenty of villains that weren't part of the Guild, and even hated the Guild of Villains, opposing mankind's enslavment. Hellion had met few of these villains, yet the ones he did meet he found to be fairly amicable, and he viewed them monumentally differently from other villains. But with the Guild of Villains, Hellion always felt some level of hatred for its members. Still, there was no denying the growing kinship between him and Specter. Hellion related to Specter's disgust of the Third Faction, a group even worse, far worse, in fact, than the Guild of Villains. In addition, Specter had aided Hellion in his war against the Faction. Despite how small the Faction was compared to the Guild of Heroes and the Guild of Villains, it was still a vicious little group that could be hard to combat at times. And Hellion appreciated any help he could get. Hellion slumped over onto his front, lying down on the serpentine dragon. He turned his head to the right, looking out at the vast sky. He thought, "Could it be that I'm really starting to see Specter as a friend?" He thought deeply about the answer to that question as the dragon continued its flight home. Finally, he arrived home and waved his hand, making the dragon disappear. He entered his house to find it empty, as usual. His parents were business people, and were often out working. They usually came home at night, but occasionally, they went on business trips and didn't come home for about a week. Hellion stretched and collapsed onto the couch in the living room, falling into a deep sleep. He began to dream, rather vividly, of every Third Faction base crumbling, and the organization itself being brought to its knees. When he awoke, he found himself in a rather good mood due to the dream, but a nagging doubt ate at him. He sat up on the couch, and thought, "When I was a little younger, I thought the Third Faction really could be completely decimated. But now.....after all I've been through and all I've done.....it seems like no matter how much we fight, we just can't wipe it out completely. Continuing the fight against them is definitely important but.....it may be time to accept the fact that total destruction may not be obtainable." Hellion sighed and rested his back on the head of the couch. "Oh, well..." he thought. "Even if we can't obliterate them, we can still keep them weak. Maybe one day it'll be destroyed completely.....but I doubt it'll be in my life time." A few hours later, Hellion awoken to find his wrist watch blinking red. Groggily, he looked at it, and text on the face of the screen read: "Third Faction members in northern Europe will be on the move tonight." Hellion's eyes widened at this. "It's time to go another round," he thought. That evening, Hellion arrived at the designated area, roughly two hours before the group was scheduled to head out. It was a heavily wooded area, and the base stood tall. It was one of the most fortified Third Faction bases Hellion had ever seen, with a solid steel foundation and bullet-proof glass windows. It still wasn't much compared to the compounds that groups like the Guild of Heroes had, but for the Third Faction it was impressive. It was quite late, and the darkness, combined with the many trees of the forest, concealed Hellion's presence. He held the special gun Specter had given him in one hand, and one of his trusty semi-automatics in the other. He glowered at the building, roughly fifteen feet away from him, looking through one of the large windows on the lower floor. The windows were tinted, so he couldn't see into the building with much clarity, however, he could make out what looked like figures in the room he was looking into, and they occasionally moved. Hellion knew the front entrance had heavy security measures, with several locks and bolts. He would have to make his own entrance. Moving slowly, and as quietly as possible, Hellion came closer to the building, approaching the window he'd been looking through. The two figures inside hadn't noticed the movement, and didn't appear to be looking out the window anyway. Hellion raised the special gun, and fired, quickly carving a rectangular door into the wall. He jumped back as the rectangle that had been cut out, fell backwards, slamming to the ground, the window cracking in several places as it hit the earth. Then, he immediately raised his semi-automatic and shot the two figures in the room. They each fell to the floor, dead. Hellion sprinted across the rectangular debris, making his way into the room where the bodies were. Alarms were sounding in the base, and red lights were flashing all around. A door to his right opened, and he turned to face three people that came into the room, firing guns at him. He barely raised a barrier around himself in time, and protected himself from the bullets. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he struggled to keep the force field up while the three armed assailants continued to fire bullets at him. Finally, they ran out of ammo, and before they could reload, Hellion cancelled the barrier and raised up his gun, firing numerous bullets into each of them. They all crumpled to the floor in bloody heaps. Hellion struggled to catch his breath for a moment. He had to try to conserve his powers as much as possible, as he would need them when his semi-automatic ran out of ammo. The pressure of how difficult this mission was going to be was already weighing on him. Category:Story Category:Superhero Category:Dark Category:Hero Forever